1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fragrance sampler, and more specifically, to a disposable unit dose or single application package for providing a fragrance sample.
2. Description of the Related Art:
Cosmetics have typically been available for sampling in department stores in the very containers in which the product is sold, or in smaller versions of the same container. This method of marketing a cosmetic can become quite expensive and can create an uneasiness in the consumer since others "have been in the same pot." The concern over whether Acquired Immune Deficiency Syndrome (AIDS) is communicable in this manner is a grave one.
Moreover, to date, there has been no inexpensive and convenient method of marketing cosmetics by hand-outs or by mail, e.g., as inserts which accompany department store bills, other than cosmetic "strips", which consist merely of make-up samples deposited on a substrate covered by a paper mask. Such "strips" do not allow for the presentation of the cosmetic sample in a design pattern, nor do they allow for the simultaneous presentation of a number of colors in a single design.
Similar problems arise in the distribution of samples of creams, lipsticks, fragrances, pharmaceuticals, lotions, and other types of high viscosity, waxy materials.
Fragrance samplers have historically been available as expensive, actual liquid samples of the fragrance, as fragrance blotters or as microencapsulated, glue-like smears or extrusions.